Truth or Dare With My OCs
by SoulTail7
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare with my OCs at Kamikaze (My all-girls guild) What will happen to us? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I am doing a Truth or Dare story, with my new OC's! You will probably need to know their magic, so, here they are!  
Grace Vineza: Grass Dragon Slayer  
George Vineza: ''  
Poppy Coner: Elemental magic (Magma, fire, light, grass, plant, and sky magic. Can control with rainbow colored hair.)  
Mizu Kasukēdo: Water mage  
Tessa Skyrin: Art Magic (Similar to Reedus's, but better and waaaaaaaaay stronger, and she loves painting white things to make them colorful.)  
Yami Zentri: Possession magic (Carries two sticks, and is able to possess them both, and beat her enemies with them, but still have full control over her body)  
Sunny Tsugata: Light magic  
Ginger Catomē: ****Can turn into a cat, and uses her claws as a cat to use magic  
And I am referred to as Soul**

* * *

**Me: **Well, I guess I should just die in a hole now because NO ONE APPRECIATES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *confetti flies everywhere* Now I guess everyone will be much happier in this world without me! *starts sobbing*

**Grace: **No, Soul, we like you! *comforts me*

**Mizu: **Yeah, don't listen to anything those jerks say. *glares at those jerks*

**Me: ***wipes eyes* But... but...

**Poppy: **How about this! We can beat them up for you!

**Grace: **YES! Best. Plan. Ever. Poppy. *highfives her*

**Tessa: **Are you sure that's a good idea? *sweatdropps*

**Yami: **No, I think that's a good idea. It's good to beat up jerks who are jerky to you!

**Sunny: **You guys are waaaay too happy for me. I'm leaving.

**Me: ***grabs Sunny* Aw, come on! You have to admit. You're exited about this stop!

**Sunny: ***rolls eyes* Fine, I guess I'll stay... *is secretly excited*

**George: **What's going on in here?

**Me: **AAAAAAAAH! How did you get in the guild!? This is an all-girls meeting! *shoves George out* *slams door* Anyway... Here's what I thing about my earlier conversation! *rips paper in half* *rips paper in quarters* *steps back to admire work* *nods head* A little uneven, but I guess it'll have to do!

**Ginger: ***pumps fist* ALRIGHT! Take that, stupid paper! *turns into a cat and plays with remains*

**Everyone Besides Ginger: ***sweatdropps* Ummm...

**Mizu: ***claps hands* Okay! What were mew going to do again? *turns to me*

**Me: **Truth or Dare.

**Yami and Ginger: **NOOOOOOOO! *falls to the ground dramatically*

**Everyone Else: **YAAAAAAY! *jumps in joy*

**Me: **Okay! Lets see who goes first! *conjurs a box with everyone's names and pulls one* FIRST VICTIM! Grace!

**Grace: **Oh nuuuuuuu!

**Me: **Oh yessssss! Truth or Dare?

**Grace: **U-ummmm... Dare.

**Me: ***grins* Alright. I dare you to... act like one of those really snobby girls and say "like" after nearly every word for the rest of the chapter.

**Mizu: **How is that a dare?

**Me: **Grave is a tomboy, and despises people like that, plus, she only says "like" when she likes someone or thing. Your turn to pick, Grace

**Grace: **Like, okay. *cringes* *pulls a name* It's, like, Tessa. Like, Truth or Dare?

**Tessa: ***stifles laugh* Truth.

**Grace: **So, is it, like, true that you, like, like my brother? *smirks*

**Tessa: **W-well... *blushes and whispers* yes...

**Poppy: **I always knew it.

**Tessa: **Shut up! *pulls name* Sunny, Truth or Dare?

**Sunny: **Great. Uh, Dare I guess.

**Tessa: **I dare you to call Sting Eucliffe and ask him out. If he says yes, you need to say, "Sorry, I'm busy," then hang up. If he says no, say, "I love unicorns better, anyway," then hang up.

**Me: ***whispers to Grace* Sunny likes Sting, so this must be traumatizing for her.

**Grace: **Like, no way! *whispering*

**Sunny: ***anime cries* *takes out phone* *calls Sting*

**Sting: **Who is this?

**Sunny: **Sunny Tsugata from Kamikaze.

**Sting: ***embarrassedly* O-oh... what is it?

**Sunny: **Willyougooutwithme?

**Sting: **S-sure.

**Sunny: **Sorry, I'm busy. *hangs up phone* *turns to Tessa* I swear, you will pay! *pulls a name* Oh, this is too good! Tessa, Truth or Dare?

**Tessa: **Whaaaaaat?! That's not fair! I just went!

**Me: **She picked you, so you have to go.

**Tessa: **Goodbye, my life... Dare...

**Sunny: **I dare you to stand in a pit with white butterflies for the rest of the chapter, but you aren't allowed to paint any of them.

**Tessa: **Where are you going to find that?

**Me: ***makes a pit with white butterflies* *pushes Tessa in* Right here! I'm the author, I can do anything! And, for your sake, I'll pick a nam for you. *pulls name* Yami!

**Yami: **NOOOOO! WHY MEEEE!

**Tessa: ***calling up* Truth or Dare!

**Yami: **Dare.

**Tessa: **I dare you to possess your sticks, then hit yourself with them until I say to stop.

**Yami: **NOOOOO! *possesses sticks* *hits herself* Ow! Ow! Ow! Make it stop! OWWWW!

**Tessa: **Okay, you can stop! *sounds guilty*

**Yami: **Thanks a lot, Tessa... *pulls name* Soul! Truth or Dare?

**Me: **Dear God... Truth...

**Yami: **Is it true you like Natsu?

**Me: **... Yes... kill me now... *pulls name* Ginger! Truth or Dare?

**Ginger: **Dare.

**Me:** I dare you to sing "We're the Stars" by Aimi Terakawa until I tell you to stop.

**Ginger: **I suck at singing... But fine.

_Koko ni iru yo yami no meiro demo_

_Koe kakeai mae ni susumou yo_

_Mejirushi sae mienai michi_

_Dakedo nakama ga iru_

_Akari yori mo kagayaiteru_

_Kimi no hitomi ga aru_

_We're the stars Hitori hitotsu no hoshi wo daki_

_Bokura wa aruiteru_

_Te to te tsunaidara seiza ni haru ne_

_Terasou mirai no hate made mo_

_I believe!_

**Me:** You can stop!

**Grace: **That was so, like, funny! But you're, like, really good!

**Mizu: **Haha! Wow.

**Ginger: **I said I was bad. *picks name* Poppy! Truth or Dare?

**Poppy: **YES! Finally! Dare!

**Everyone Else:** *sweatdropps* She wanted to go?

**Ginger: **I dare you to go outside and attack a tree with all your elements at the same time.

**Poppy: **Hmm, I've never tried that. *goes outside* FLAMING GRASS WATER ATTACK! ALSO, LIGHT SKY MAGMA ATTACK!

**BOOM! *other explosion noises***

* * *

**So, I wrote this in a span of about 10 minutes. Please review if you want more, and to see what happens to Tessa. Yes, I will try to put all of their profiles on my profile page, but it will take a while. I do not own Fairy Tail, or "We're the Stars"**


	2. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Alright everyone, I have something important to say. My friend's guild, White Claw, (Read White Claws Revenge) is going to be joining the next few chapters, and I need some help with truths and dares. If you could PM them to me, that would be great. And no more than 3 per person a chapter. Arigato! (Thank you)**


End file.
